Eyes as Blue as the Ocean
by shadow-walker135
Summary: two times Dean Admired Castiel's eyes quietly, and the one time he finally said something


**Title:**** Eyes as blue as the ocean **

**Author: ****shadow-walker135**

**Summary:**** two times Dean Admired Castiel's eyes quietly, and the one time he finally said something **

**Pairings: Destiel **

**AN: ****Yeah, so I know I should be adding more chapters to "A Shot in the Dark" and "Ariadne's maze" but I felt sad and needed to write some Destiel fluff to cheer me up. I'm not really sure myself what series to set this in, but let's just say it's after five. It's also half one in the morning, and as much as I would love to sleep this idea won't go away so it's a little shorter than anticipated. **

**Probably OOC.**

**Eyes as blue as the ocean**

*1

"C'mon Dean, just call him already."

Sam gave his brother one of his infamous bitch faces, earning a snort from Bobby

"Why is it always me that calls him? Why can't you do it for once?"

"You're the only one he ever answers."

Dean groaned, leaning forward and rubbing his callous hand down his tired face before looking up at the somewhat flaking ceiling of the grimy motel room that they were currently residing in, clasping his hands together under his chin and closing his eyes

"Cas, we need you down here man so if you could wing your way down that would be very helpful."

He opened his eyes and looked around the room before turning to Sam with a smug expression decorating his face

"See I told you, Cas doesn't always come at my beck and..." There was a soft rustle of wings from behind Dean, who froze abruptly in mid sentence before turning around to see Cas standing barely a few inches from him

"Hello Dean."

The familiar gravelly voice sent shivers down Dean's spine. Dean found himself staring at Cas' eyes, the deep, beautiful blue colour that seemed to swirl with a unfathomable wisdom that was veiled by a thin mist of sadness that Dean had seen countless times in the eyes of his Father and Bobby. Cas had truly stunning eyes. Dean abruptly shook himself, clearing his throat noisily

"We've found something."

Cas tilted his head to the side in that way that made Dean's heart skip a beat

"I... had guessed that Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, letting Sam go off on a rapid explanation whilst he zoned out, lost deep in his own thoughts. The things he had been feeling for Cas had been blossoming in his heart for a few months now, but he had been pushing them down, trying desperately to lose them in booze and hunting but nothing had worked, if anything they had only made them so strong that he barely took on women anymore. Sitting on the sofa, staring into space, he completely missed the longing gazes that he was being cast from across the room.

*2

The glass shattered outwards as Dean was propelled backwards through the window, the sharp fragments raining down on top of him when he landed on his back, on the gravel outside the house, hearing a distinctive crack coming from his arm. He groaned as he tried to move it, finding himself unable to at the searing pain of the awkward breakage.

The vampire leapt up onto the windowsill, a face full of sharp teeth gleaming tauntingly at him. With his arm out of action and no weapons within reach, Dean was certain this was it. After all he had been through, Hell, Lucifer and even friggin' Zachariah; he was going to die because of a simple, stupid vampire. He closed his eyes waiting for the near cat like vampire to pounce, but when it never came, he opened them again just in time to see Cas drop the now lifeless body of the vampire to the ground, its eyes burned out of their sockets and the vicious mouth still wide open, tongue poking slightly out of the side. Cas turned to him, scrutinising blue eyes taking in his appearance before he kneeled down beside him

"Don't move Dean."

He put his fingers gently on Dean's temple, letting his grace heal Dean's wounds. Dean grunted in pain, teeth grinding together as the broken arm pulled itself back into place and fixed itself with a sharp snap. He glared at Cas

"For the love of God Cas, a little warning wouldn't have gone amiss."

"As apologetic as I am about not warning you, I don't appreciate you using my Father's name in vain."

Cas' beautiful blue eyes filled with something akin to a slight hurt and anger, and Dean found himself once again staring into the eyes that had been captivating him for a while now, and haunting his every dream. He felt the tug in his heart, the quickening of its pace and also felt the near unstoppable need to reach out and touch his angel. He squashed his feelings down though, thinking that it was highly unlikely that his touch would be welcomed in any way by the man

"I'm sorry Cas, it was just reflex. I sometimes forget that you're an angel and not a human."

Cas' eyes softened considerably, like the ocean waves losing momentum after a storm

"I accept your apology Dean. Now I think that we should go and find Sam and make sure that he's alright."

In the sliver of a moment that Cas' eyes met his, Dean didn't really care about Sam, all he could see was the brilliant blues that were swirled through the angels eyes. It was an image, he knew, that if Cas ever found a reason to go off on his own, would be imprinted onto his mind for the rest of his life.

*+1

"Dean, may I ask you a question?"

The man in question looked up from where he had been tinkering with the Impala's engine to look at Cas, who was leaning against one of the tool covered tables, tan trench coat long since discarded and an untouched bottle of beer in his hands. Dean smiled at him

"Shoot."

"Why would I attempt to fire at you Dean?"

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes

"I meant shoot the question... Ask me."

"Oh." He looked slightly uncomfortable "Well... How do you know when you have feelings for someone?"

Dean's brain stood to attention as he stared at the angel in shock

"Do you think you have feelings for someone? As in, romantic feelings?"

"That's the thing Dean, I don't know."

Dean's heart clenched almost painfully in his chest at the thought of the angel leaving his side and going to play happy families with some girl, but he wasn't as selfish as to keep Cas here just because he had feelings for him.

"Well, what do you feel when you're around them?"

Cas chewed his lip and Dean couldn't help but follow the movement, thankfully it went unnoticed by Cas

"There's this tight, gripping feeling in my chest and it feels like insects are flying around in my stomach whenever they are so much as in the room..."

"You're in love Cas. Its love you're feeling."

Dean couldn't prevent the slight break in his voice as he felt his heart being violently ripped in two. He didn't let Cas speak before asking

"So who's the lucky lady?"

Cas tilted his head to the side in the way that Dean had grown all too fond of

"The person who holds my affection is not a female, Dean."

Oh great, that made him feel even worse, he might have actually had a chance and he hadn't taken it

"Oh? Then who's the lucky man?"

"Someone I have come to care very deeply for."

"Yeah, Cas, I kinda gathered tha..."

He hadn't realised that Cas was so close to him. They were literally inches apart and Dean could feel the warmth of Cas' breath on his face

"He's someone that I can't live without."

Cas said as he quickly and gently captured Dean's cheeks with a pair of cold hands and pulled him in with a small amount of force, pressing his mouth against Dean's. He shivered at the feeling of Cas' soft lips against his own, feeling something akin to static electricity tingling through the point where their lips joined, and almost of their own accord his hands moved from their position by his sides to latch onto Cas' thin waist, before sliding them around to hold him loosely. Cas' own hands slid from his cheeks to rest lightly around his neck as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead rest against Dean's and letting their warm breathe mingle

"You want to know something that I never told you?"

Cas pulled away slightly, confusion tinting his face

"Your eyes are as beautiful and blue, as the ocean."

A slow, progressive smile worked its way across Cas' face before he pulled Dean in for another kiss.

AN: Thanks for reading my first dip in the Destiel fanpool. Please Review.


End file.
